prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Mondo
| birth_place = Gordon Heights, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Brimstone John Curse Mike Mayhem Ohio Valley Wrestling | debut = June 2002 | retired = }} Michael "Mike" S. Brendli (March 26, 1983) is an American professional wrestler, working for Ring of Honor. He is best known by his ring name Mike Mondo and for his time as Spirit Squad member Mikey in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). After training at the Critical Mass Wrestling School, he debuted in June 2002 and began working for several independent promotions as Mike Mondo, Livewyre, or El Livewyre. His earliest success came in the New York Wrestling Connection promotion, where he won the NYWC Heavyweight Championship on two occasions between 2003 and 2005. In February 2005, he signed a contract with WWE, and was assigned to the Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) developmental territory. In OVW, he formed the Spirit Squad faction with four other wrestlers. The Spirit Squad debuted on the Raw brand in January 2006, and quickly won the World Tag Team Championship in April. They held the championship for seven months, before losing it in early November. They were taken off television in late 2006. He returned to OVW in 2007, before being moved to the Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) territory in September. He competed in FCW until his WWE release in June 2008. He then returned to the independent circuit, and later returned to OVW, where he won both the OVW Television Championship and the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship in 2009. He went on to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship for the first time in mid-2010 and the second time in early 2011. Return to WWE (2016) Brendli made a one night return to WWE on the October 4 edition of Smackdown Live along with Kenny Dykstra in their Spirit Squad gimmick, appearing in a segment where they would taunt Dolph Ziggler about his time in the Spirit Squad. They would then attack Ziggler on orders from The Miz until Ziggler fought back and took them both out. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **Gut Check (Fireman Carry into Double-Knee Gutbuster) *'Nicknames' ** "Giant Killer **"The Professional" *'Tag Teams / Factions' **Bolin Services **Frat Pack - with Nicky Nemeth **Mascagni Family **Spirit Squad *'Managers' **Kenny Bolin (OVW) **Christian Mascagni (OVW) *'Theme music' **“Devil's Dance” by Metallica (OVW) **“Godzilla” by Blue Öyster Cult (OVW) **“Rumble Fish” by Sevendust (OVW) Championships and accomplishments *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Heavyweight Championship (2 time) **NYWC Fusion Championship (1 time) **NYWC Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Kenny) **NYWC Hall of Fame Class of 2016 *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **OVW Television Championship (1 time) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Champion (1 time) External links *Mike Mondo's Facebook *Mike Mondo profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Mike Mondo's Twitter Category:1983 births Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:OVW Triple Crown champions Category:2002 debuts Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Division One Pro Wrestling current roster Category:East Coast Wrestling Association current roster Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection current roster Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Awesome Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Heavy On Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Xcitement Wrestling alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni